


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town: Santa’s at the mall and our muses have gotten in line to visit. Who said this was only a holiday for the little kids?! John talks Dean into waiting in line for Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> 11 year old Dean, Sam would be 7.

It was a weeks before Christmas and John and the boys where walking around the local mall in Sioux Fall, South Dakota.

John had a little money this year. So he’d taken Dean out Christmas shopping while Sam stay with Uncle Bobby so he didn’t see any of ‘Santa’s’ gifts. When they’d walked by the line where kids had lined up with their parents to visit Santa a get a picture. John smiled a sad smile as he though of the first time Mary and him had brought Dean to go see Santa when he was nearly a year old.

"Hey Dean how about a picture with Santa?" John asked turning to his son.

"No Dad," the 11 year hoofed, "we need to go we have to go get get Sammy’s toy plane. He’s been wanting it all year."

"Come on Dean," John faked begged, "it well be fun and I’ll drive to another story if we can’t find Sammy’s plane here."

Dean thought about it for a minute with a pout on his face before he replied, “fine but tomorrow we have to bring Sammy, so he has to do it too. He’s never gotten to before.”

"Deal then," John said patting Dean’s head, "come on let’s get in line."

When his Dad wasn’t looking Dean rolled his eyes. This was just for babies but he figured the more time he didn’t say yes the longer they wouldn’t be looking for Sam’s toy.

Lucky for Dean it was a short line and only took them ten minutes to reach the front of it. Dean even smiled for his dad when the picture was taken. He was also quite happy when he got a candy cane. They even got lucky and found the last toy plane for Sam. 

And as promised John brought Sammy back the next day to have his picture taken with Santa as well. Sam had much more fun with it then Dean. 

John kept both picture in his Journal for safe keeping.


End file.
